


Mage of Mind: Rise Up

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, God Tier, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Sherlock/Homestuck crossover thing that I just couldn't get out of my head.</p><p>(It's more Sherlock than Homestuck, by the way. This story revolves around Sherlock and John preparing to go God Tier.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mage of Mind: Rise Up

Sherlock opens his eyes.

He recognises the sky with its pulsing clouds, synaptically connected across a darkened, rippling sky. Impulses shoot across the network faster than ever, causing the sky to crackle with energy.

The Land of Thought and Obsidian. The place he finds himself in now is the same that he found himself in on his arrival in the Medium. Only now, the place seems almost agitated. These lands are often empathetic to their inhabitants, he has observed. So what could this mean...?

Too immersed in examining the sky, his mind only now jumps to his immediate surroundings. He's lying down horizontally on a hard slab of mint green stone: the same colour as the charges bolting through the atmosphere. Further inspection reveals it to be some sort of bed, with four posts stretching up like tree trunks on each corner.

This part of his planet is utterly unfamiliar to him, so perhaps some exploration would be useful. Deciding this to be his best path of action, he begins to stand up --

JW: Sherlock.  
SH: Could you possibly clue me in on exactly how I came to be back here?  
SH: I recall having blacked out, but little else.   
JW: I can tell you, but I have to be quick.  
JW: I found you unconscious in your cell on Derse, and I managed to get you out before too many people noticed.  
JW: They did notice, though. Raised the alarm. Now we've got an entire battleship after us.  
JW: So I fled and left you here.  
SH: Did you have to rescue me? I was just getting comfortable in that cell. Had been engaging in some rather interesting conversations with the Draconian Dignitary.  
SH: Fascinating planet, Derse. Overly fixated on destruction and rather single-minded. But fascinating, nonetheless.  
SH: Shame I didn't wake up there earlier.  
JW: Nice to see you're getting culturally enriched, but we can't really win this game if you insist on spending all your time chatting with those omnicidal maniacs!  
SH: I was garnering intelligence, John. The Dignitary is clever, but I was gaining the upper hand.   
SH: As always.  
SH: If he hadn't left to attend to business for a while, I might have squeezed a few secrets out of him.  
JW: Why were you unconscious, anyway?  
SH: I turned to the guards for my questioning after the Dignitary left. One of the brutes decided it was easier to answer with a club.  
JW: Ouch.  
SH: You haven't answered my question. Why am I here?  
JW: I'd explain, but you'll probably be able to work it out faster.  
JW: You're the Mage of Mind, not me.  
SH: It would make more sense for you to return to your planet after rescuing me. You know it better than you know mine, you'd know where best to hide.  
SH: Why here?  
SH: I seem to be raised up on some sort of plinth. It's easily the most noticeable location on the planet. So you obviously didn't bring me here to hide.  
SH: If not to hide, then what for?  
SH: Unless...  
SH: There's a symbol on the slab. The Mind symbol. It's tied in with my aspect, so perhaps it enhances my powers?  
SH: Except I've been lying on here for who knows how long, and my mind only feels strangely sluggish. Perhaps it saps powers, but then why would you have left me on it?  
SH: No, I'll go with the enhance for now. I see bulbs on the end of each of these poles. Unlit. Perhaps they brighten when this gets activated?  
SH: How would I activate it?  
SH: Right, the slab itself seems like some sort of cross between a bed and just a slab of stone.  
SH: Decorated a little, but nothing too fancy.  
SH: Just an ordinary sacrificial slab.  
SH: Oh.  
JW: I trust you've figured it out, then?  
SH: Yes.  
SH: And I'm the lamb for the slaughter.  
JW: Yeah.  
SH: So I sacrifice myself, activate this enhancement of powers...  
SH: But to what end? I'll be dead!  
SH: Unless there's some sort of resurrection?  
JW: You die on here, you turn into a god. Full awakening of your powers, accompanied by semi-immortality.  
SH: Semi?  
JW: It's complicated. No time to explain now.  
JW: What I'm saying is, we're going to need to be in the very best condition if we're going up against an entire battleship of Dersites.  
JW: Plus we'll end up reviving on Skaia when we do this, so we'll have a good head start in our escaping from the Dersites.  
JW: I'm lying on my own Quest Bed here. Ready to shoot, but I'll do this when you do.  
JW: To be quite honest, I don't really have the courage to die alone.  
SH: Alright.  
JW: That's it? Just, "alright?"  
JW: You're about to kill yourself here! Aren't you afraid?  
JW: I know I am!  
SH: I trust you, John.  
SH: You've told me this is going to help us, so I have every reason to believe that's true.  
SH: Lying here or obfuscating the truth in some way would only hinder both of us.   
SH: You've said this is what we need to do. So let's not delay this any longer.  
JW: Alright.  
JW: If you're ready, I guess I am too.  
SH: One problem.  
SH: How am I meant to go about this?  
JW: I left a pistol in your right pocket.

Delving into the pocket to check, Sherlock confirms this. Good old Watson. Thorough, even when it comes to dying.

SH: In which case, we're both prepared.  
SH: Shall we?  
JW: You make it sound so easy.  
JW: As if we're just popping off down the pub, not popping ourselves off!  
SH: Is there any reason for concern?  
SH: Something you're not telling me?  
JW: No...  
JW: I just can't help but be a coward, when it comes down to it.  
SH: You're a soldier, John.  
SH: Do what you have to do.  
SH: You know it'll come to good in the end.  
JW: Okay.  
JW: It can't be that hard. Just pulling a trigger and then I'll be more powerful than ever.  
SH: You see, John? Easy.  
SH: Ten seconds.

That's all it takes for him to store the phone in his pocket, click the safety catch off on the gun and end his mortal life.

In just the blink of an eye, his immortal one begins.


End file.
